


Strong Women

by rach320



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, and thus a drabble of the women in his life was born, because clark kent respects the fuck out of women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Before a big moment in his life, Clark reflects on the strong women who have shaped it and will continue to do so.





	Strong Women

Clark’s life has always been defined by strong women.

 

His birth mother, Lara, the woman who gave him life. Though untested in centuries and with only her husband, Jor-El, for support, she gave birth to Kal, son of El, the natural way, the first natural birth in centuries, instead of using the codex. She let genetics take its course instead of designing an infant for a specific role in society and she trusted that her son would be everything she dreamed he’d be.

 

Kal-El hoped that he lived up to her expectations.

 

Lara defied Zod, looking the general in the eyes as she defied his orders and sent her son far away, giving him a chance to live on a distant planet. Because even though her heart was breaking at losing her only child so soon after giving him life, she knew, as her husband did, that if he remained, he would perish with them. And while Jor-El was the scientist who discovered Krypton’s imminent destruction and designed the craft to send their only son into the universe, it was her strength that not only gave him life, but gave him a chance to live.

 

His adopted mother was the next strong woman in his life. Martha Kent found a baby in a space ship and took him in as her own, loving him as much as a child of her own flesh and blood, of her own species. She took the development of his powers in stride and even though at a young age Clark could outrun her and out-power her, Clark had always remained in awe of his mother. Jonathan Kent may have been his hero, his conscience, but Martha was his rock. She scolded him when he was in the wrong, provided him with guidance when needed, and gave him all the love a child could ask for.

 

To this day, he’d be lost without her gentle strength, her soft voice belaying the strength behind it. It was her strength that guided him into the man he was today, her strength that taught him how to love and be loved in return, and her strength that gave him the ability to step into the hospital room before him.

 

Lois was lying in the hospital bed, utterly exhausted and half awake. But she smiled when she saw him, eyes lighting up and, fixing his glasses, Clark exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding because she was okay.

 

Lois was his everything. She found him, the man with a patchwork employment history up until a few years ago and more questions than answers about his origins, and she stood by him. She was the first person outside of his adoptive parents to believe in him, the first person to accept a man from the stars. When she looked at him, she didn’t see the larger than life Superman. She didn’t see the powers, the alien heritage. She saw him for who he really was, Clark Kent from Smallville and Kal-El of Krypton.

 

They had been through hell and back more times than he could count and while sometimes he wished that she took less risks, was less stubborn, less direct, less willing to risk it all for the truth, he knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was her strength, her drive, that drew him to her, that made him trust her, because underneath that hard exterior was a woman who held him while he cried, who mourned each of the lives he couldn’t save alongside him, while also reminding him that he wasn’t omniscient.

 

It was his firm belief that without Lois Lane, there would be no Superman, because her strength gave him the strength to do what he needed to do. They both had the same drive for truth and justice, the same drive to make the world a better place through hope, and he thanked his lucky stars every day that he found her.

 

Or more accurately, she found him.

 

“Hey. It’s about time you got here.” She smiled weakly as he joined her at the side of the hospital bed, large hand gently caressing her face and brushing her fiery hair back from where it had matted against her temple. “I’ve had Diana standing guard so that no one tried to meet Little Kent before you.”

 

“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be here sooner.” His eyes closed at the pain of the moment, missing the birth of his child and yet knowing that there would be more missed moments in the future. It was a part of his life that they had both learned to deal with, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

“Clark, there were mudslides in Tibet and you came as soon as Bruce got word to you.”

 

“Still.” He shook his head. “I should have been here for you, supporting you—“

 

She waved her hand. “Oh, please, I had Diana with me. The power of sisterhood was strong and she was so happy to be witnessing the miracle of life. Besides, I was in so much pain, I probably would have kicked you out of here in my rage. As it is, I already cursed out the hospital and scared the doctor.”

 

“Lois.” His tone may have been chastising, but he couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face at her words. He was glad that Diana had been here, knowing that Lois and Diana had grown close after Doomsday and that the two women shared a kindred spirit, two strong women fighting for equality in a man’s world.

 

“Hey,” her finger pointed at him menacingly, “you squeeze an eight pound half-Kryptonian baby out of you and we’ll see how you act.”

 

Clark winced at her imagery. “Okay, fair enough. Are you okay?”

 

“Smallville, I’m absolutely fine.” She comforted, knowing how much he worried. "Just exhausted. And she is perfectly fine too.”

 

“She?” His eyebrows raised to almost comical proportions, and Lois couldn’t help but giggle at the terrified and yet exuberant look on his face. In a fit of stubbornness, Lois had decided that she didn’t want to know the gender, and what pregnant Lois had wanted, she had gotten.

 

“It’s a girl.” She confirmed, eyes darting to the bassinet in the corner of the room that the nurses had put their daughter in after she had passed all her tests. They had wanted to put her in the nursery but Lois had steadfastly denied that attempt, with a little help from Bruce, knowing that no one but their specially hired doctors could perform the necessary tests on their special baby girl.

 

Softly nudging the stunned man at her side, she pushed him towards the bassinet. “Go.”

 

On shaky legs, Clark walked over. He had faced down mutant creatures and evil generals from a long dead planet and yet, this, meeting his daughter, was the most terrifying moment of his life so far.

 

Carefully, oh so carefully, he cradled her in his arms, her small body almost fitting perfectly in one of his hands. His daughter nuzzled her head against his chest, readjusting to the new position so that she could go back to sleep. Clark kept his gaze on her as he walked back over to Lois, sitting carefully on the edge of her hospital bed. She was perfect; A beautiful, perfect little angel.

 

“Clark Kent, I’d like you to meet your daughter,” Lois smiled warmly, “Lara Ellen Kent.”

 

His eyes shot up at the use of his birth mother’s name and his eyes watered slightly, proud that the first women to give him strength was being honored in the name of his daughter. “Thank you. For everything.”

 

Lois shifted to her side in the hospital bed and Clark got in besides her, placing Lara between them. “Of course, Smallville.” Her finger reached out to trace their daughter’s cheek, the newborn stirring slightly at the touch.

 

Clark took in every inch of their baby girl, from the dark hair on the top of her head, to her button nose and her pink onesie. “She’s beautiful. Just like her mother.”

 

Lois blushed in response. “You know, now that you’re here, Diana is going to have to let people through. Though I think that she, your mom and Bruce will be the first ones. A lot of people have been waiting to meet Baby Kent.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Clark got up and closed the door and the blinds to the private hospital room. At Lois’ questioning look, he elaborated on his actions. “They can come in later. Right now, I just want some time with my girls.”

 

And so Clark remained on the cramped hospital bed with the woman who meant everything to him and to the baby girl who was rapidly stealing his heart. He wasn’t sure who’s personality their daughter would have, his or Lois’, or if she’d take after the woman she was named after even. Clark didn’t even want to think yet about when she’d leave home for college or when she reached her teenage years and started rebelling and God forbid, dating. But as he looked at her right now, lying between her parents, he knew that his life was never going to be the same because now, now she was in it and it was like someone hit the auto-focus button on the camera of his life and suddenly, she was the focal point of the world, her heartbeat enough to drown out every other sound constantly bombarding his ears. She was going to change his life and he couldn’t wait to find out how.

 

However, thinking about all the strong women in his life, he had a feeling that she’d impact his life irrevocably. And he couldn’t wait to see how it happened.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I wrote it almost a year ago but never got around to posting it.


End file.
